The Worst
by anarchynine
Summary: Huey wakes up to a strange woman and a bed he's never seen before. All the while trying to figure out why his head is hurting and he can't recap the night before. Meanwhile, young Riley, drugs, guns and hookers equal a good time? And heartbroken Jazmin returns to stir things up for Huey. Mainly HueyxOCxJazmin with a bit of side RileyxCindy
1. The Unusual Usuals

Hello everyone let me introduce myself. You can call me Nine (IX for short). And I'm a veteran fiction writer, just never on FF. Haha.  
This is my first try at a Boondock fiction so please bare with me. This is my little twisted twist of a story. And I hope you all will stick around for the ride.

Muah!

(P.S. There is a small lemon in this first chapter. Just to zest it up. Enjoy!)

**I do not own The Boondocks. This fanfiction is written purely for enjoyment only. No profit is being made.**

* * *

_My eyes trailed about, as I tried to remember where I was. *Thump-Thump* went my head. It was throbbing louder than my brother's obnoxious music. Or maybe it was his music. I had no idea. I could barely see where I was. I stirred about a bit where I laid. A bed? Okay, so I had to be home. But the silken sheets said otherwise. My heart panicked for a second, and I dreaded rolling over. But I did, and my suspicions proved right. A body laid next to me. Not dead however, but sleep. Covered in the silken sheets. With a shaky hand I prodded the sheet covered body and almost yelped when I heard a feminine groan come about as the body rolled to lay flat on its back. Bare breast and a head full of blonde hair showing. I grimaced. It all came flooding back to me..._

**_A month before..._**

"HUEY!" A voice rang loud as ever from the other room. I simply ignored them as I continued to flip through my African American studies book. They, being my loud and overly obnoxious little brother, always found the dumbest and most irritating reasons to bug me when I had important things to do. I shook my head. I loved him dearly, but shit... _Can't a nigga get some alone time_?

"Nigga! I know you heard me!" He came bursting into my room as if he owned the place. This was common. Still didn't make it right.

"Yes Riley... I heard you. And so did half of white America." I remarked an unimpressed look upon my face. I went to turn back to my book before he flopped his BET-inspired dressed self on my bed.

"Whatever nigga, look..." He said as he picked my pillow up and squeezed it. "I know you didn't forget what day today is." He sucked his teeth when I didn't reply right away. "A nigga's birthday punk ass!" He threw the pillow my way which I easily dodged with a quick turn of my neck.

Of course I didn't forget that it was my only living relative's birthday. I may have been busy with my second year of college but hell, I remembered the important stuff. I was 22, and working towards my master's degree in African American studies. I only went to college because while my grandfather was alive I made a promise to him to get a degree in something. Since no one in our family truly had. Everyone has assumed that overly _educated _Huey Freeman was college bound anyways. But they didn't know my true agenda and what I had planned to make of myself. But here I was, in the University of Maryland studying African American studies to get a degree to teach in these same exact studies.

"A nigga turns 20 today! I can't yet pop bottles, but I can pop rubbers with some bad bitches ya feel me!" My brother continued on, sounding excited as usual. I wasn't much for parties. Hell - I rarely left my room except for my martial arts training and a visit or two to the library. Here and there I'd go grocery shopping, but they have this thing now where you can have groceries delivered right to your house. That's right America. Keep your obese, obese.

I flipped to a page in my book about the conspiracy behind the Underground Railroad. So, it wasn't a standard issued textbook for the class. But they had a WHITE male teaching the class of all people. I had nothing against white people, don't get me wrong but for a white man to be teaching a class like such was a crime within itself. Riley continued to ramble on about all the things he planned to do tonight, until one particular thing caught my complete attention.

"And tonight! You and I will be hosting LOTUS lounge!" Now I've heard of this place before. _LOTUS_ lounge. Every hood-rat in the **DMV** area, that's _Washington D.C_, _Maryland_ and _Virginia_ area, for those unaware of hood terminology, would go there and "turn-up" every Thursday and Friday night. It just so happened to be a Friday night. And because it was a birthday event going on, it would be packed to the brim with scandalous women and wanna-be thugs.

"And when were you gonna ask me if I wanted to even go?" I said, shutting my book and spinning around in my chair to face my brother. He stared at me for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Nigga! You like an old ass lady. You never get out the house! Ever since granddad died..." His voice lost enthusiasm for a second and we both sat there in a awkward silence.

Remember how I said I made a promise to my granddad when he was alive? Well, yeah, unfortunately a heart attack at a Roscoe's Chicken & Waffles decided to take my granddad out early. And it wasn't the nasty food that took him out, it was the busty waitress whom "accidently" spilled water on her white blouse with no bra underneath. Granddad never stood a chance. At least he died in a way he would have wanted to. Still we missed him sorely. And things just haven't been the same without him. I stood up and sat next to my brother on the bed, punching him hard on the arm.

"Don't get '_gay_' on me." I said mocking him. He punched me back, harder than I had and stood up abruptly. He crossed his arms in a classic "thug" pose and went on to say, "Nigga if you're not there I'm gonna hate you forever." And proceeded to leave my room.

I sighed. This would be easier maybe if it were say, a poetry reading or some hardcore bloody kung-fu film. But no, it was a straight up ghetto party. All in favor of my little brother. If I didn't show up, that 'I'm gonna hate you forever' threat would be made serious. We were all we had.

I stood up myself and turned to my wall clock. It was 4pm. And the party was set to start at 8. I had little to no time to get ready, or even try and back out of the whole thing. Yes, that was still an option. Let me tell you a quick little story. It all started a year ago.. On my 21st birthday. Riley decided to throw a surprise birthday party here, at the apartment, in my honor. When I entered I expected a few people, some of the neighbors from our old hood. Thugnificent, possibly. (Though I had no idea what that fool was up to.) But no... it was scandalous women and posted up thugs. Everywhere. Women flocked to me as soon as everyone yelled surprise. Literal butt naked hoes everywhere. I shook my head knowing that, even though my brother had good intentions - this party had been thrown entirely for his own accord.

I closed my eyes in pure frustration and inhaled deeply. After that disastrous event a year ago Riley for one vowed never to throw me a surprise party again. And as well he swore he was gonna be nothing but a "classy nigga".

Opening my eyes again I went over and looked out my window. It was winter still in Maryland. But surprisingly it was still a good temperature. The sun was beginning to fade on the horizon. Because I attended UMD, I decided a apartment closer to the college would be logical and ethical on my part. Riley and I had gotten a large amount of money from life insurance after Granddad's death. But knowing how irresponsible Riley was, Granddad set it up so that I was in charge of Riley's half until he graduated from The Art Institute of Washington. But with the way Riley was cutting up in school lately that was a long shot.

I settled in College Park Maryland and took Riley with me. Even with his pestering to "Live it the fuck up", I settled for a 3 bedroom apt with 2 bathrooms instead of the penthouse in DC Riley insisted we live in. I wasn't even gonna get the 3-bedroom but as often as our friend Caesar comes over and crashes it was the wisest choice.

I moved away from the hustle and bustle of the outside world from my window view and walked over to my mirrored wall. I slid my shirt off of my toned torso and up over my face and massive Afro. I had kept the same Afro since I was about 5 years old and it's unruliness I figured distinguished me. I didn't believe in conforming and cutting off the hair that was bestowed upon me, and I never will.

Staring at myself in the mirror, my 22 year old maroon-eyed self stared back at me. I wasn't the greatest looking guy in the world but I noticed women couldn't help but stare at me glassy eyed. I've noticed it since high school. At about 12 years old (after years of whooping Riley's, some neighborhood kids and even some adults asses) my granddad insisted, or more so put the belt to my ass, I get discipline. I have been training with the same sensei for a good 10 years and I owed my toned disciplined body to Sensei Inoue.

I undid the belt to my dark jeans, unzipping them and slipped them off my muscular legs. I stood about 5'11. I wasn't super tall but luckily for me many of my friends were shorter than me.

I stared at the bulge of myself that was sheathed behind my dark blue boxer briefs. I was well endowed as well apparently. Something I found out in high school on the night of prom. I took my childhood friend and next door neighbor at the time, Jazmine DuBois. God was she pretty. A frown however had crossed my face as I thought about her.

See for some prom night at Woodcrest High class of '09 would be a blur, but I couldn't help but think about it.

Jazmine had insisted our coordinate color be pink. But I wore a black shirt anyways. Only my tie and kerchief were that dreaded color. And my socks too, come to think of it. All thanks to a loan from Granddad.

I looked like a typical African American male partaking in this white ritual of prepubescent nature. But Jazmine. I felt my manhood twitch as I relived her vision.

She definitely had blossomed from the annoying 9 year old girl I had met when we first moved to Woodcrest She had filled out rather nicely. I noted. Her body taking after those beautiful bodies of the women of Africa. Her breast had grown in size from a A to a full C from our freshmen to senior year. Her waist stayed forever small and fanned out to perfectly curved hips. Her hair had grown long too, her frizzy curls tamed that night and were so eloquently cascading all around her. To grace that figure was a long pink form fitting dress with one high split on the right hip.

_"Huuuueeey. Earth to Freeman, chhh Earth to Freeman!" She giggled when I had arrived to take her to the hotel where the prom was being held. I shook out of my state of awe and snorted with a wicked grin._

_"Well you don't look awful. You finally got some color to your pale self." I sniffed defiantly only to receive a stiff punch in the arm. She had gained some color. Probably from her recent trip to Jamaica with her family._

_"Huey Freeman!" She huffed and crossed her arms and lifted them under her bosom, lifting them. I could have sworn I heard a stifled scream go off in my head. "You promised me you'd be nice!" She pouted those gorgeous full lips of hers and I caved._

_"Fine half breed. Let's get this over with." After taking a few photos for her mom and dad & Granddad of course, we were on our way. And get it over again._

_I don't exactly remember how it escalated. Even the next day I couldn't recall. But I do remember me and Jazz heavily making out in a empty board room in the hotel. I had her dress hiked up as high as it could go. Jazmine stopped me as I went to stroke her rose and with a light sheen of sweat and flustered appearance stared at me with glistening eyes. A voice I had never heard from Jazmine before spoke words I had always dreaded, "Do you love me Huey?" I hadn't really ever considered my feelings for her. Until that very moment. Sure Jazmine was a great friend, a little annoying and dumb as a sack of puppies at time but she had stuck with me through some real shit. But did I love Jazmine outside of that family vibe? With a head clouded with lust and hormonal wants, I stared deep into her green eyes and answered with a empty yes. Tears but happy tears slid down her pretty face as she smashed our lips together. She broke only for a moment to unzip her dress and let it pool at her ankles. I began to hurriedly undo my own clothes but she stopped me. She kissed at each palm of my hands making me drop them to my sides like a ragdoll. She carefully undid my tie and unbuttoned my shirt, admiring my abs that peeked through. She blushed heavily and her hands shakily began to work at my belt and pants. I helped as she got me out of them and watched with amusement as she freed me of my underwear. Her eyes widened a bit and I saw the instant look of doubt on her face as she stood before me, stalling pulling down her own panties._

_My own primal instincts took over as I swiftly scooped her up and laid her down on the empty glass board table. Rushing her out of the rest of her clothes so that she stood before me naked as the day she was born. Her eyes showed nothing but fear and embarrassment but I kissed and cooed her._

_"Jazmine Antoinette DuBois." I kissed at a sweet spot on her neck, sucking a bit and earning a loud moan in return. "You will be my first as I will be yours and together..." I stared into her eyes for a moment. I had already positioned myself to penetrate her. The head of my dick barely brushing her moist outer walls. The tight barrier not showing any signs of letting me in. "...We'll be each other's last."_

_Her gasp was loud once I entered her as she tried to grip at the glass table but failed miserably. Her long nails clacking on the hard surface._

_"H-H-Hu..ey. Ow. Stop. Please. Noooo. No." She cried, tears streamed down her face. Why would I do that? I hadn't even gotten to the sweet spot yet. Her walls did their best to try to protect the precious jewel that I was after._

_"Shhh shh." I hissed as I leaned in to kiss at her neck. "I love you remember?" I slid all the way in with one rough gesture and her resounding scream rung loud in my ears. Her hands instantly flew to my back, her nails scraping roughly into the skin. I felt the blood trickle slightly underneath of us. And I was still only for a second to allow her to relax before I continued to thrust deep within her. My mind was only on one thing and that was her that night. She felt amazing to me. I grunted and moaned inaudibly to myself each time the walls of her rose would tighten._

_"H-Huey..." I looked down into her face, some of her hair was slicked down to her forehead... Her face flushed completely. "I'm coming!" She cried. I continued thrusting like a mad man as I felt her wave crash down on me. Her screams turned into sexy whimpers and before I knew it... I too was spilling my seed in her._

The memory faded off as I let the water of my shower run over my head and down my body. Often times I would reflect on that soul moment and regret every bit of it. The lies I told her. The person I was at that moment. And the fact I had cum so heavily inside of her. Luckily for me, Mrs. DuBois had Jazmine on birth control since her very first menstrual cycle.

Still didn't excuse what I did. After we cleaned up and snuck our way out of the hotel, since the prom had long since been over, Jazmine continued to insist I spend the night with her. She even tried to hold my hand during the drive back to our street. But my senses had returned and I hadn't allowed it.

_I walked her to her door and she stared at me wide eyed all the while chewing her lip. I slid my hands in my pocket giving her a hooded look as she stared at me absentmindedly._

_"Huey..." It seemed like she called my name a lot tonight. "I love you." She leaned to give me a kiss and I turned my head. She hesitated her face heated up before planting a half ass kiss on my cheek. "Good night I guess." She went inside and slammed the door._

_"Jazmine I'm sorry..." I said to the closed door._

I had avoided her for the rest of our senior year and even after our graduation. She was going off to Florida to study and I didn't even stop by for her going away party. My actions even pissed Granddad off, but he had no idea what I had done. No one did. Her mother & father just assumed Jazmine _dumped me_. And she never told them any better. It wasn't like I wasn't sorry for what I did, just something in me couldn't face her after I did what I did.

So she was gone. For about 5 years now and I haven't seen her since. No letters, no text & no random Facebook messages. To be honest, I hadn't had much sex since then. Or...sex at all. My brother Riley has been getting more action than me. Damned be the thin ass walls in this expensive apartment.

I planned on keeping the sexless act up until I finished school. I had too much on my hands and head after all. It wasn't like I wasn't interested in women or that they weren't interested in me. I just found it much easier to say no to their advances this time than before. I had disciplined my mind to be able to act as if sex was out of the norm. Riley saw it as being "A gay nigga" but I saw it as being smart.

I got out of the shower grabbing a towel for my head and my body as I padded my damp self-back into my bedroom. I dried myself off, keeping the one towel wrapped around my head as my hair tended to hold a lot of moisture.

Once I was dry I went through my usual routine. I lotioned up with shea butter. And used African oils to scent my body. Because of the oils I didn't have to wear deodorant but I liked to. We were in America after all. I slipped on a pair of fresh black underwear and stepped into a pair of black slim fitted dress slacks. I threw a regular black crew neck t-shirt on and a belt with dark socks and my outfit was complete. I looked over. The clock read 6:32. It'd take us a whole hour from College Park to get to the side of DC we wanted to and guess who was driving. I stepped out in the living room to see surprisingly that Riley wasn't in there. But the loud bass coming from the direction of his room told me otherwise.

I flopped down on my couch leaning my slightly damp hair back and closed my eyes. Riley being my only relative living, I was obligated to do all I could for him. To make sure he knew he was not alone. I often times felt I raised Riley myself. Sure Granddad had been there to provide with basic guidelines to stuff, but when it came to real life rules. The real shit... I was all Riley had. I blew air out of my mouth. The things I did for that boy. My brows furrowed together as I thought about the shit I've gotten into for the sake of my younger sibling. I was surprised that I wasn't dead or in jail yet because of him and his lack of intelligent thinking.

**_*BLAM BLAM BLAM*_**

My thoughts were broken by the sound of heavy banging at the door.

"Niggas I know ya'll home and shit, B!" A voice rung out and I simply shook my head. I rose up off the couch and walked over to my door unlocking it only to be greeted by my longtime friend, Caesar. Michael Caesar came to Woodcrest when I was in my last year at Woodcrest Elementary. He moved from Brooklyn to Maryland. And never let anyone forget that. Caesar had the capacity to be as nigga as Riley but his intelligence was as close as to mine as it could get with a hood twist.

"_Thee _Freeman. Huey my nigga!" He dapped me up and stepped back taking in my appearance. He covered his mouth and leaned back before bursting in a chuckle. "Nigga got on the pussy getting outfit tonight! _Awwwwwww _shit."

I rolled my eyes and smirked at my goofy friend. I took in his appearance. He wore True Religion jeans with a long sleeved black fitted shirt with leather trim. Black timberlands covered his feet and a large Africa silver jeweled chain hung around his neck sparkling like a new diamond. His dreads were freshly re-twisted and were tucked into a matching black Rastafarian hat. He kept the Afro-centric look with a twist of DC nigga. I shook my head.

"And you look..." I tilted my head and smirked only to hear Caesar suck his teeth and mutter a 'Hatin' ass.' "Shoes..."

He walked over to my couch, after removing his shoes, as I closed and relocked the door joining him.

"Did I ever tell you this is a nice ass place for the price you paid?" So my place wasn't the penthouse like Riley wanted but it still was a decent apartment.

When you entered you were greeted with a shiny white tile foyer, divided by a fog glass half-wall that gave a little separation from the front door to the rest of the place. I usually had people take their shoes off to keep the plush white carpeting in the rest of the house clean and well, plush. The apartment was designed with a modern feel. I had dark gray furniture with glass adornments like my dining room table and end table. I even had a mini grand piano. On the wall all through the house were black and white paintings all done by Riley himself. All of famous black rights leaders. You stepped down one step to enter the living room and our kitchen was open with a bar set up and all modern silver appliances. Our bathroom was what to be expected of a modern style apartment. A step in shower with a separate tub and large mirror and sink set up. Then there were the bedrooms. The guest room was the smallest of course but still a decent size with a small walk in closet. Riley got the room with the balcony that connected to the living room. His was smaller than mine but had a pretty large walk in closet. Then there was mine, the master bedroom. The biggest room of course. I had flooring people come in and switch the carpeting to a plush black carpeting. The walls were sponge brushed a soft gray. Many katanas and antique swords were mounted on the wall, on display, closest to the wall. A painting of a naked African woman hung above on the wall of my low Japanese style bed. A platform with two steps were the way to get up to my bed. And on opposite of either side of the wall behind my bed were large glass windows looking out on the cityscape below. I had a large walk-in closet, with rotating wardrobe and built in mirrors. I never got much use out of it though. My bathroom was what to be expected of a master bathroom - walk-in shower, Jacuzzi tub, and two His and Her sinks with large decadent mirror.

So, I guess we were living a little fancier than most.

"Please, Ceaz.." I started. "This is humble compared to your place." It was true though. Which gained me a large triumphant grin from my friend.

Almost as if someone cued him, Riley emerged from his room and sauntered over to where we sat. Posing in many different thug poses. I did my best not to crack a smile but Caesar burst immediately into laughter.

"Nigga look like he just came out of a P-Diddy music video!" He cracked. And again more truth. Riley was dressed in head to toe white. White jeans, white timbs (which I was gonna whoop his ass about wearing later), white polo v-neck sweater with a white fitted over his fresh braids. He also was iced out from the overly sparkly chain hanging from his neck, the diamond incrusted watch that was around his wrist. Well, I can see where his birthday loan went.

"Fuck you niggas! Ya'll niggas jus fuckin' jealous that a nigga know how ta fuckin' dress and all!" He flipped us the double bird before staring us over.

"I guess ya'll niggas look alright." He popped over into our kitchen and pulled out a large bottle of Skyy vodka. Something I didn't even know we had.

"Riley, doesn't _your _party start at 8?" I glanced at the clock. It was 7 now.

"Huey..lemme 'splain sumn to joo." He started, popping the top and filling a glass from our cabinet a little ways. "We don't show up early, Bitches don't even show up early!"

Caesar timed in with Riley and I just rolled my eyes. I watched as my brother took 2 shots to the head. I didn't plan on drinking tonight, if any. My plan was to make myself known enough that Riley could say I was there and return back home. After all I had a final to study for.

After a couple more shot exchanges and one peer pressured one by me, I drove a slightly inebriated Caesar and Riley to D.C.

* * *

SOOOO - That ends this first chapter. Just to fill you in a bit of what the characters have been up to. And to give me a feel for writing them. As I have NEVER written a Boondock's fanfic before this. So how'd I do? Please RxR and Fave! Peace loves.

Signed, _**IX**_


	2. It Begins Again

Hello everyone, Nine here again. Finally up with this second chapter. That is... if I must say myself, pretty juicy. It took me forever to write this, as I kept revising it several times, but bare with me as we continue this crazy ride I call my story.

_Sidenote: This story switches POVs several times, as I introduce the story from some of the other character's side. And as well introduce the OC._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondocks.**

* * *

**Cassandra's POV**

"Cassandra! Frenchie!" My manager called from across the bar. I looked up from where I was sitting at the other end with a book in my lap. The DJ was in the background getting his set together all the while, Frenchie was hurriedly making sure table reservations were ready. No more than a minute after being called, she was by my side.

"Cassie.. Whatchu reading fer, huh?" Frenchie teased, her thick Tennessee accent pouring through. She stared at me with her big sea blue eyes and cocked her head as her blonde high ponytail moved with her.

"I have to study... I told you I wanted the weekend off." I stated shrugging. '_Not like anyone actually listens to me anyways.' _I frowned heavily.

Frenchie cracked a big gap toothed smile. Aside from that she was a pretty girl. About 5'5, fair skin. Long luscious blonde locks and a killer chest with a white girl yoga booty.

"All that seriousness is gon' age ya. I'm tellin' ya Cass. You're too pretty." She pinched my cheeks for emphasis.

I guess I could be considered alright. I had smooth caramel skin, which was to thank from my mom. My hair, that finally grew out from a horrendous bob trim job, was long brown and wavy. My breasts weren't as full as Frenchie's but it got the job done. And thanks to an extreme dance schedule, my waist was tiny and hips round along with a to-die-for ass. A tattoo adored my right thigh of a dream catcher in remembrance of my mom. Hazel eyes and full lips completed me. Okay...so I guess I was _okay._

I shrugged at her. She only shook her head and walked over to our manager. Their conversation was brief and I noticed Frenchie kept looking over in my direction. She giggled and smiled. I tended to be suspicious of people often, and nine times out of ten I was right to be.

"Soooo…" Frenchie started once she was back at my side, putting her hands behind her back rocking on her heels. I raised an eyebrow to question her. "…Boss wants you to cage dance tonight." My jaw nearly disconnected from my body.

"Oh hell no!" I shot up off the stool I sat on and began marching to get my coat. Unfortunately, Frenchie grabbed my arm. I whipped around to look at her, only to see her pouting and batting those long lashes of hers.

Now, it wasn't a problem for me to dance, but dancing in clubs was not my forte. First off, I was a hostess in a club, not one of their for-hire dancers. Second, cage dancing in skimpy clothes was not my idea of dancing anyways. But… because it was Frenchie, and she had a way of convincing me to literally do almost anything, I was going to do it.

"Fine. Fine, okay? Do you have an outfit?" She squealed loudly as she dragged me to the back to change and prep my make-up. The club was opening up in 15 minutes anyways.

**Huey's POV**

I had to say, Riley picked one hell of a club. It was packed to the brim with as I suspected; scantily clad women and wanna-be poser thugs. We sat in the large VIP section reserved just for Riley and his, _ahem_, entourage. I sat away from everyone on one of the plush white couches, wishing for once I had of stayed home. My eyes trailed over in the direction of Riley, Caesar and two girls they had plucked out of the sea of people already here. They had popped open a bottle of some expensive foreign liquor that I know we were gonna get the bill for later. And by _we_, I mean me. The DJ was starting the night off with the top 40 hits. Neon and strobe lights flashed everywhere. I never felt so out of place.

I leaned my head back the same way I had done in my house hours ago and closed my eyes, tuning out the surrounding noise. My thoughts trailed off to my homework for school when I suddenly felt a firm ass plopped in my lap.

"What it do, nigga!" My head shot up immediately and eyed the culprit responsible, almost to my shock jumping up completely from the seat. Sat in my lap was a voluptuous, firm body I might add, white girl. Yes I said it, white girl. Whom had the firm audacity to call me a nigga with a glossy lipped smile. She had on an all-white snug fitting dress, with one shoulder out. And white stilettos to match. Her long blonde locks were pulled to the side in a long braid, and I swear she had on so much mascara, if she cried she looked like she would have war paint on.

As if I responded, she went on, leaning more into me. "I saw you over here looking all lonely and shit. Looking all good n' shit, a girl had to come over and say wassup." I almost wanted to strangle this girl. An urge that with each pop of her lips, and enunciation of ebonics, became stronger. Was this shit supposed to be attractive?

"I'm sorry," I started cocking my head to the side, furrowing my brows up at her. "But why the hell are you talking like this?"

She sucked her teeth loudly and hopped up off my lap, placing her hands on her curvy but narrow hips.

"The fuck you mean nigga? This is me! Cindy Motha-fuckin' McPhearson! This is who the fuck I am!" She eyed me angrily and all I could do was close my eyes and shake my head. It was one thing to want to pretend to be "black", whatever that culture maybe. But to act as if it has always been you, always been bred in your nature to be that way. No.

"Lame ass, nigga! Your brother's finer anyways!" She stormed off and I watched as she shoved some female already sat in my brother's lap off and plopped down victoriously. Riley shot me a confused glanced, but that was completely wiped away when a 'twerk' song came on and the vibrant white girl began to grind feverously in his lap.

An hour passed and it was much of the same thing. Many girls made their way into the VIP area, all attempting to talk to me or make their presence known to me. It began to become apparent to them that I was neither interested nor impressed by any of them and soon the attention dispersed, much to my relief.

I picked up what would be my sixth drink that night, and I swear I could feel it. The edge of my vision began to become hazy and the music started to sound like a distant buzzing. I looked to where my counterparts were sitting but they all had gone off somewhere. Probably to go dance. I figured I should get up and leave, but just as soon as I stood, was as soon as my legs sat me back down.

"Easy there, handsome." A giggly voice spoke and I turned my head slightly in the direction of it. My vision meshed with bright blue eyes and a cascading blonde ponytail and a gapped tooth smile.

"_Oooh, yer that ghetto biiiitch._" I slurred, pointed a finger at her. For some reason my hand felt heavier than normal. I watched as her pretty smile instantly turned into a frown and I felt a twinge of guilt. My eyes focused more and I noticed this woman before me wasn't the same rude one from before. "_Shiiit, I'm sorry." _

"Hm. Its fine, I guess." She said suddenly shying away from me. She began to pick up empty glasses and bottles as she went to move away but I grabbed her hand and sat her down next to me.

"Please, really... I'm sorry. I... mistook you for someone else." I said as I let go of her hand, not wanting to make the situation anymore awkward than it already was. She gave me a small smile and batted those long eyelashes that surrounded her pretty blue eyes. As I took in more of her features, I noticed she was actually was a pretty gorgeous woman. For a white woman. Full features, and a pretty gapped tooth smile I'm surprised she didn't get fixed. My eyes drawled on her breast for a second but I snapped myself out of it. _Not tonight, Freeman. Not tonight._

"Aww, I thought fer a second there ya hated me!" She joked, smacking my knee. I gave her a half smile, and noticed her thick country accent. Well, even with my drunken state, conversation wouldn't hurt would it?

We talked for about twenty minutes, which I was surprised. She actually had a lot to say. A pretty face and a brain. I was surprised. Especially to find in a place like this. But she told me this job was only for paying back her student loans. I also found out she was 26 years old. Didn't really matter much to me.

Suddenly, the lights dropped low and cages were lowered from the ceiling. The hell kind of establishment was this? I swear, if any BDSM crap went down, I would kill Riley for bringing me to a place like this.

"Uh-oh. It's _tiiiime_." The blonde beauty next to me chirped as she eyed me, amusement all written across her face. I went to question her, but was soon caught off by the sound of the DJs voice.

"Yo-yo! What's up Lotus?" Almost deafening sound of applause erupted. "Haha, yea-uh! Ya'll know what time it is! And if you don't, well let me introduce ya'll to the Lotus Bombs!" Lights flashed towards the cages, and inside each of the 2 cages were scantily clad woman. Around their platform boots were petals as well as around their arm. Glitter was spread all across their bodies. But one of the women in particular caught my eye. Even under the florescent lighting she was simply gorgeous.

Some fast music started playing and the women shook, gyrating and grinded the best way they could in the space the cage provided. My eyes couldn't move off of the brunette beauty with her wavy hair and glitter soaked mocha skin. She moved with a grace I couldn't ever imagine anyone dancing to, to such provocative music. It was hypnotizing and enticing all in the same motion. I could hear the blonde next to me gabbing on, loudly over-top of the music, but I really couldn't make out what I was being said. My attention was focused hard on the girl in the cage.

"Hey! HAY!" She said nudging me hard, I shook my head to regain my concentration but I was instantly snapped out of it when I heard my brother's voice.

"HUEY! NIGGA YOU DEAF?!" I snapped my head up to him, a faraway look plastered on my face and he only snickered. "Nigga must've got high or something while we were gone." I shrugged it off. I guess you could call what I felt just then that. But I wasn't entirely sure.

"Anyways… we 'bout ta go get a hotel room. Y'know for da bitches!" I glanced behind Riley and noticed at least 20 girls hovering about with eager looks on their faces, among them was the ghetto girl…_ Cindy_, I believe her name was.

"Right, whatever. Make the drunk guy drive." I said and rose to my feet. I looked back down at the blonde girl still sat on the couch. Her eyes wide and staring at me with pure curiosity. I leaned down to her, close to her ear. "I never caught your name."

A smile crept across her face, and she turned nearest my own ear, speaking loud and clear. "Frenchie." I nodded and left it at that. I didn't really have the gumption to take it any farther than just a conversation. Maybe a conversation over coffee one day, or even at an old country kitchen. But Frenchie was gonna remain a friend, and friend she would be.

"Huey. Huey Freeman."

**Riley's POV**

The night was going much better than I had planned. I wound up getting eight bitches numbers, especially fine ass Cindy's. And now we were headed towards a hotel to finish the night with a big ass bang!

I sat in the backseat of Huey's Camaro. Sandwiched between Cindy and another girl named Deidra. Both were kissing up on me, and I had both hands full of ass. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

"Look at this coon ass nigga!" Caesar noted, looking at me through the car's vanity mirror. He shook his head and scowled up his face. I cracked a huge grin. Caesar was just a hater who got no bitches and hated on niggas who got bitches. He shook his head and said something I couldn't quite hear to Huey. Huey nodded in agreement and once we were at a red light, he looked back at me.

"I'm not taking these…" His eyes narrowed as she looked from Cindy to Deidra, "…Chicks home."

"Why the fuck not?" Cindy spoke up this time, breaking from her hot and bothered attitude. Huey shot her a look I had seen time and time before growing up, and it never meant anything good. So to keep from drama popping off, I took sides with Cindy.

"Yeah Huey. Stop being such a hater, my nig." I said once I pulled Cindy closer to me. Huey went to speak but a loud obnoxious horn sounding behind us let us know that the light had been green for at least awhile now. Huey turned back around and peeled off from the light.

Moments later we arrived at a Four Seasons in DC and Caesar paid for the 2 rooms. I took the biggest room and headed in with my two conquests for the night. I watched as Caesar and Huey took off for the second room quickly, and went into my own. Flicking in the lights, I marveled at the sight. It was a pretty decent sized room with a fireplace, large king size bed. Jacuzzi tub, separate living room area. Large 54 inch flat screen TV, a bar, a kitchen. The works. A nigga could get used to this.

I bit my lower lip as I eyed the two ladies who were just as amazed at the room as I was.

"Aye yo, Cindy. Why don't you cut some music on?" She turned to me and nodded quickly before heading towards the stereo system and flipping on the XM satellite radio. She cranked up the heavy rap, and began to dance a little. I looked and noticed the girl Deidra looking a bit nervous as she twirled strands of her wavy weave around her finger.

Out of the two girls, Deidra was more of the one I was looking to hook up with. She had a body that just wouldn't quit. On its own, anyways. A teeny tiny waist, and a big large ghetto booty.

"I 'dot you said there wuz gonna be more people." But a gutter mouth. I frowned. A few more drinks in her and I knew she'd shut up eventually.

"Nah baby. It's just me, you and Pippy Long stockings over there." I cracked snickering, lucky that crazy white girl hadn't heard me. I moved closer to her as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her backside firmly to my front. Her body tensed against me but soon relaxed once I rubbed up on her legs. I felt myself stiffen in my pants and shoved my hand up her dress. Which to my surprise, she wasn't wearing any panties. I silently thanked God for that. I slid a finger up to stroke her womanhood, my finger sliding against the sweet honey below.

"_Mm, you're hella wet already…wanna go the bedr-.." _Before I could finish whispering in her ear I was rudely cut off.

"YO RILEY WE OUT OF…" Cindy stood in front of us, eyeing each one of us suspiciously. "..Oh, my bad..." She went to walk away but I shook my head at her.

"Why don't you… join us?" I said slyly. I noticed her head cocked to the side as she contemplated my offer. She went to shake her head, but Deidra cut her off.

"I gotta go to the bathroom…" She said hurriedly rushing into the large bathroom. I shrugged before eyeing my target. Cindy wasn't as voluptuous, as say Deidra, but damn for a whitey her body was banging. I walked over to her, watching as she nervously adverted her eyes.

I grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to me, as I grabbed a handful of her ass. She yelped in protest, but soon gave into my demand to physical assault her ass with my hand. I slipped a hand under the hem of her dress, quickly pulling it up to expose her flesh. She bit her bottom lip as I continued my handy assault. I eventually slid the entire dress off of her and marveled a bit in her milky skin tone. It was smooth and flawless, amidst a small tattoo adorning her left ribcage of a pistol. Which, I might add, was sexy as hell.

I led her to the bed, laying her down flat on her back, as I worked my ways to get her all the way hot and bothered. It didn't take long, and it did help that while we were in the club she was knocking back patron shots like it was holy water.

I kissed down her stomach, stopping as I reached just above the lacy band of her underwear. I moved to her inner thighs, sucking and biting leaving red passion marks as I moved along, before I sat up abruptly. It had been a while since ghetto booty had gone to the bathroom.

"Stay right hur, shawty. I'm about to go get this girl." I announced I hopped up off the bed heading towards the bathroom. I figured she was one of those girls who suffered from "in-the-club stank pussy" syndrome and just needed to wash up. Which on my part, would be better anyways. Couldn't have any of that messing with my ménage a trois.

I rapped lightly on the door, "You alright in there, shawty?" No answer. That shit was never good. I've seen enough horror and Taraj movies to know what that meant. But like a dumbass, I went on. I opened the door and instantly wish I hadn't. On top of the counter was a shit ton of cocaine, spread messily.

"Shit..." I moved in deeper to the bathroom, and once again wish I hadn't.

"F-Fuck..." Deidra was spread on the ground a small pool of blood by her head. A bit of blood was smeared down the front of the toilet, and it almost looked like she wasn't breathing. "FUCK!"

I stumbled back hard, crashing into the tub taking with me the velvet shower curtain. Cindy flew in moments later, curiosity getting the best of her. Once the scene unfolded before her, she erupted into screams. I had to cover my ears, as I felt an anxiety attack come on. I collected myself up and grabbed Cindy rushing out of the room, slamming her down on the bed.

"NIGGA, GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! AAAH." She continued to scream. I slapped her hard across the face, hard enough that her neck craned to the left and she rolled over curling up in that direction. I stood there staring at my hand as if it were infected. As if it wasn't a part of my body anymore.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." And I picked up the phone.

**Huey's POV**

You know those dreams where you feel like you're floating? Where you're virtually weightless and just floating through an empty abyss of your subconscious? My damn dreams were never that simple. I had been in a rose garden. One of those most gorgeous ones I had ever seen. The roses all bright red, buds, but still beautiful. I was wandering through, trying to find my way out… when I saw her. The girl from the club. She was beautiful, and she stood naked as the day she was born. The roses painting a perfect picture around her. She was humming soft, a beautiful tune. And as I approached her, closing the distance between her and I, the roses began to bloom. I stood nearly a foot from the brunette beauty, and her sweet humming had turned into giggles. Her long brunette hair had turned into kinky long strawberry curls and her skin no longer mocha, but a crème. And when she turned to face me those damn eyes, those green eyes, burned a hole right through my soul. The flowers around me had turned black and began to lose their beautiful petals. Welting and dying. And mascara flowed down her cheeks, caused by tears falling from her bright eyes. Then it suddenly became silent. And still. The petals frozen from their free falling, even her sobs stopped. And then, suddenly, a loud screech happened as her eyes, once bright green, turned solid black.

I shot up instantly from the bed, a cold sweat formed over my skin. My breathing ragged. The screeching returned but this time it was the sound of my loud ass cellphone. I looked around the dark room, the only sources of light being the flashing of my cellphone. Caesar's heavy snoring sounded in the background. I took a moment to recollect my thoughts, before swinging my legs off of the bed heading towards the annoying sound. I collected the device up, and stared at the screen. 23 missed calls from Riley. I grumbled in annoyance. '_I told his ass I wasn't going to take them home.' _I noted the time. It was a little after 4AM.

What the hell could he want? Before I could dial the phone myself, his call came right back in, just as urgently as before.

"What Riley?" I snapped sitting down placing my face in my hand. That dream earlier had my mind tainted. My head was still swimming. Fuck me for drinking so much. Riley's words came out jumbled and rushed, and I could hear a female voice crying hysterically in the background.

"Wait… slow down. What the hell happened?"

It was exactly what Riley said, which surprised me. I expected to come to his room and have him say something along the lines of, 'Killing these hoes with the dick game. Hashtag me, nigga!' But that was not the case.

I sat on the edge of the tub in his bathroom, my face once again in my hands. Riley and that white girl were doing their best to talk over top of each other. Yelling and screaming. But nothing was making any sense. I shook my head before standing up.

"Both of you…SHUT THE FUCK UP." They stopped immediately. Walking over to the girl on the ground, I leaned over her carefully. I noticed the residue of a drug beneath her nose, and dried blood on the side of her face. I squatted down to touch her.

"Nigga stop! That's leaving evidence." Riley yelled. I stared at him, a look of pure disbelief on my face as I turned back to what I was doing. I touched two fingers to the pulse on her neck and closed my eyes in relief once I felt one. A faint one but there was one.

"Call an ambulance."

"But she's _DEAD_. We gon' go to jail."

"Call a fucking ambulance or she will be dead!" I shouted firmly. The one time I expected Riley to act mature and be able to handle a situation delicately, he doesn't.

We arrived to the hospital about 30 minutes later. Given DC's late night, after party, traffic. The police arrived moments later and wound up taking Riley and that Cindy girl to another room to question them. I was left alone in the waiting room, the only sound being the beeping of various medical equipment, the nurses' station and a coughing woman. I leaned my head against the wall sat behind my chair and closed my eyes. My head fucking hurt and my thoughts were all over the place. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be working on my boring ass homework. I didn't want to be dealing with this unnecessary drama. I wanted to sleep.

I felt myself drifting off as I sat with my arms crossed and my eyes closed. Might as well. I heard faint footsteps in the distance, the clicking of heels. The mumbling of voices. I kept my eyes closed as I heard them closing in. Bits and pieces I could pick up.

"Slight concussion," and "Bruising", but a "she'll be fine." I figured they were just talking about that girl that had me here in the first place at almost five in the morning. But once I opened my eyes, I wish I hadn't. Standing before me was the brunette beauty from before. I rubbed my eyes in pure disbelief, and I'm sure my mouth had fell agape. She had her back to me, and I cursed myself. My mind had to be playing games with me. I was sleepy as hell after all, and nothing else that was happening could be true. But once she turned around and I was face to face with that beautiful face, hazel eyes and mocha skin that I could just drink up, reality hit me.

Her eyes looked tired, and a worried look was plastered across her face as she walked away from the doctor and sat in the waiting room with me. Three seats away, I might add. She was dressed down in sweats, a coffee in one hand and her phone in her other. Her shaped brows furrowed up in pure thought as she scrolled through what I was sure was text messages.

"Hell of a way to spend a Saturday morning, don't you think?" I said aloud, instantly regretting it. She looked up from her phone and over at me a brief second, a small smile crossed her face. But she might as well have not smiled at all, as she was right back into her phone.

Aw, yes, this generation and its technology. Given I drove around in an expensive American sports car, had a modern living space and the latest in Apple mobile technology, didn't mean I didn't know about good old fashion communication. I chose to stay connected to this generation.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I looked away from the girl. She obviously didn't want to talk. I closed my eyes again. This night was gonna be longer than it should be.

I'm sure about an hour passed, because the sun began to creep up over the horizon and peeked into the windows of the hospital's waiting room. I felt like hell, as I was awoken by a woman's cries of sadness for a loved one. Oh yes, I was in a hospital. I looked over and noticed mocha girl had fallen asleep too. I stood up and stretched, I needed coffee or something.

"Oh well, fancy meeting you here handsome." Oh, what a treat.

"Frenchie... was it?" I said when I was met with those bright blue eyes. I noticed a large bandage on the side of her head. "What happened?"

"Oh y'know…" She said smiling as she waved a hand to dismiss it. "Drunken idiots wanting to feel up on me and Cass." Her eyes averted to the sleeping girl behind me, as she smiled more.

"So I could ask you the same…" The enthusiasm in her voice left. "What happened? You didn't have a crash did you? OH GOD! YA DID!" She covered her mouth and began hyperventilating.

I grabbed a hold of her shoulders lightly.

"Calm down, will you. My brother… just had an incident back at his hotel." The look of pure relief on her face was enough to make me want to laugh, but I fought the urge.

"So, this 'Cass'... Wouldn't happen to be a guy would it?" _What are you doing, Freeman?_ A voice kept screaming to me. Wasn't like I planned to take this any further.

"Noooo. Mr. Freeman." Frenchie purred a big grin plastered on her face. "Are you implying you want to get to know me?" _No. But maybe your bra size._

I nearly choked once that thought crossed my head. It had been a long time, after Jazmine. And with finals coming out and reports due and this Riley incident, I was more stressed than ever.

"Something like that." I smirked lightly. "I usually date women of color you see…" She crossed her arms and I laughed. "But for you, an exception."

We exchanged numbers and chatted for a bit before Miss Mocha awoke.

"Frenchie… You're okay… And up." She noted. She eyed me for a second before getting up and embracing her friend.

"I guess we should get going then, Huey. I have kept poor Cassie here up all night. G'night handsome."

"Goodnight, Mademoiselle."

I sat in the waiting room another hour before a pressed out Riley came storming in there. His eyes burning with fire. He flopped down in a chair and hung his head between his knees. I watched as he balled his fist up tight and before I knew it, he was up picking a chair up to throw it.

"Woah, woah, woah!" I ran to grab him, slamming him up against the wall.

"Get off me Huey! Get the fuck off me!" He yelled, tears running down his face.

"Tell me what going on... What the hell happened...? What'd they say?"

He stared at me, the tears hot and fresh as they rolled down his cheeks.

"She's DEAD Huey. She fuckin' died." He said, as he snorted loudly, wiping away the snot and tears that ran down her face. I dropped the arm I had holding my brother to the wall. The fuck was happening? Were we in some over drawn out, 90s black urban film. Written to show how, even after we learned our lesson, we were still down and out because we were black youth?

"And they're pressin' fuckin' charges, dawg. A nigga finna go to jail over some fuckin' cocaine! That dumb bitch had it and cuz she fuckin' snorted too much and hit her head.. I'm to fuckin' blame." Riley choked as he pushed me away, turning to punch the wall. "And I fuckin' hit Cindy. The cop saw the bruise on her eye. So without a damn doubt…They think I did it!"

I sat down and stared up at disbelief at my younger brother. Riley did a lot of stupid shit, but kill someone? No. Hurt someone? Outside of me? No. This shit couldn't be real.

"Mr. Freeman..." We both craned our head in the direction of the voice. Standing there was a detective, looking like one straight off of Law & Order. He wore a long dark trench coat, dark slacks and a turtleneck peeked up from the collar of the trench. His smooth brown skin bore wrinkles in the face, and gray was sprinkled all throughout his dark buzzed locks. "Mr. Freeman, I am Detective Lawrence." He spoke to me directly this time. His dark eyes seemed soulless, as if he had done this before. "Yes, well…unfortunately, I come bearing bad news." With that another officer arrived and headed straight for Riley, turning him around to cuff him.

If for the second time in my life, I had ever seen the sadness burn a hole through me with just a glance. This was the time. I stood there in disbelief even more, not being able to move. My legs felt heavier than usual.

"Riley Freeman… You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law… You have the right to an attorney..."

* * *

Don't kill me.. But there it is. Trust me, everything that has happened. Has happened for a reason.

The story will explain itself.

- _**IX**_


	3. Keep My Sanity

_Hey everyone! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews! I know this is a much different story than anyone is used to, but continue to bare with me. I am just getting started. _

_This is a Huey centered chapter, but don't worry there's a twist at the end._

_PS. It gets a little... tart at the end. _

_**Love, IX**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Boondocks. Shoot, I wish I did. It'd be funnier.**

* * *

It felt like I hadn't slept in years, even though it had been only 3 weeks. My apartment felt eerily quiet and nothing but the thought of the shit that had occurred weeks ago crossed my mind. I felt sick to my stomach, I know I hadn't eaten properly in weeks. Hadn't left the house much either. Two of my professors had called to check in on me but I wasn't in much of a mood to entertain them with, "I'll be fine."

My fucking brother got arrested over some dumb shit. And you want to know the worst part? It wasn't because that girl died, or the fact that there were drugs found. NO. It was because he was African American and he hit a white bitch! There was no prominent evidence suggesting my brother had anything to do with that girl's actual death. But here he was, in fucking jail. All because of the system we lived in.

I jumped out of my bed. It was 1:40 in the morning. A Tuesday to be exact. But the time nor day didn't matter. I had been skimming every fucking law book and informative bits of information I could get my hands on to help Riley out and the fact was… I couldn't. Not on my own anyways. But what help did I have right now? There wasn't a lawyer in town that would help that couldn't be corrupted to keep another black kid in jail. And I didn't want to dance through fucking hoops.

I grabbed my afro, my hair hadn't been combed since Riley was taken away. I hadn't shaved either. The thick stubble on my chin showed it. I managed to shower yesterday, just because I couldn't stand the smell of my stench anymore.

I bounced up and down on the balls of my feet, figuring a quick workout would tire me out. To be honest in the past 3 weeks I had slept a collective of 4 ½ hours. I went into my usual workout warm-up that lasted all of 20 minutes. Once I was done, I was sweaty but not tired. I heard the chime of my phone go off as I stood there catching my breath. For the past couple of days, I had done my best to ignore everyone. Especially Caesar. He had swung by a couple of times, but I hadn't mustered enough energy to let him in. I didn't want anyone tossing fake sympathy on me. That shit wasn't a good look.

Deciding that maybe I had punished my long term friend enough, I headed towards it checking it. There were 5 missed calls from Caesar. A missed call from the Detective's office and 3 text messages from… Frenchie. The last one shocked me. I really hadn't expected that girl to contact me again. Then again, my mind was not on women at all.

I unlocked my phone to see she had texted the night we exchanged numbers, and a few days after that:

"**hi handsum. Nice see'n u again. Hope 2 see real soon! xo" **Typical.

"**guess ur busy.. wud b nice 2 hear from u." **You could call it that.

"**free 2nite? wud like to talk to u. had rough week." **The last message was sent an hour ago.

That message completely threw me off. Especially given the formality of the first two. I had blown her off since giving her my number and here she was, just, talking to me as if we had been talking for months. _This could be a sign…_ I shook my head. I had been ignoring humanity. Acting as though this world and everything in it had something against me. Possibly it did. But some human interaction wouldn't kill me.

I dialed her number, crossing my fingers that she was still up. It rang, and then rang some more before a slightly groggy but feminine voice rung in my ears, "_Hello?"_

"Frenchie. Hey. It's Huey." Smooth.

"I…uh, know it's you." I heard some shuffling before she spoke again, "Where on earth have you been? Under a rock or sumthin'?"

I shrugged in the dark, sheepishly running my free hand against the back of my neck. "A lot has just… come up. Were you sleep?"

She yawned in the phone loudly, as if to answer my question. "No, I was wide awake counting stars. What's up Huey?" I swallowed lightly, and the pure silence in the house pained me.

"I'm coming over."

"Huh? Uh, sure." She said, ultimately surprised I'm sure. "Let me just text you my address. See you in a few?" I hung up the phone shortly after an explanation of how to get into her building. Dropping my phone onto my bed, I stared at it as if I were staring at the devil himself. I pushed out any rational thoughts in my head, as I showered really fast, dressing myself in black sweats. Quickly grabbing my keys, I headed out my door leaving for the first time in weeks.

It took approximately thirty minutes to get to Frenchie's apartment, seeing as how she lived in DC. It would've took longer but given the way I'm sure I sped down 95, at about 80 mph, it took less. She lived in a gated apartment complex just on the outskirts of downtown DC. She told me to buzz 7 twice then hold the star and the gate would automatically open. Something they should eventually get fixed, but I shrugged. I didn't live here. I jogged my way up the steps to the fourth floor to her apartment. And for some reason, I was nervous as hell. I didn't expect much of anything to happen but… I was coming over a fairly attractive woman's house at almost 3 in the morning. I didn't expect anything to NOT happen. It was common laws of attraction after all.

I knocked lightly on door 404, just like Frenchie said. A few moments later I heard the chain on the door being unhooked and the deadbolt being twisted as I was met face to face with a sleepy half-dressed Frenchie. Her long hair that I remembered being tamed by a high ponytail was let free and wildly trailing down to her butt. She wore an over-sized shirt with what I was positive nothing else on underneath. I was proven right when she stretched and I was greeted by a peek at the other pair of lips.

My throat suddenly went dry as I adverted my eyes before she let me. Her apartment was pitch dark except for the faint flicker of the 30inch flat screen in her living room. She yawned loudly and stretched and I almost dropped to my knees at the sight of her toned ass.

I cleared my throat audibly which earned an eyebrow raise from Frenchie as she eyed me curiously. "So what's up Huey? I just got in like a hour ago and was just fallin' asleep when ya called.." She yawned lightly.

"I…uh…" What was my reason for coming over here? There wasn't exactly one. This was the first time I had left the house since Riley had been incarcerated and frankly I still don't know why I even bothered. "…wanted to talk a bit I guess." Yeah, sure. That was it.

She faced me completely crossing her arms under breast. I inwardly shuddered and felt a veil overcome my entire body. I swear all of the next actions were not of my own..

I closed the space between Frenchie and me, roughly pressing my lips against hers as I roughly grabbed a handful of her ass. She moaned against my lips in protest as my other hand roughly grabbed a handful of her hair. I moved my mouth away from hers as I forced her neck to the right with my fist full of hair, attacking her neck with my tongue, lips and teeth.

"_Uuuuh, Huey..."_ She managed to huff. My hand moved from off of her ass and slipped in-between her legs for a brief feel. I smirked to myself once I felt the dampness of her womanhood. My hand moved from down there upwards, rubbing her stomach before traveling further up her shirt. I rubbed underneath of the skin of her full breasts before my hand moved up and gripped the silky mound of flesh. Her breathing hitched in my ear as I continued to suck her neck. She was completely helpless to my assault. I moved away briefly to completely rip the shirt off of her as she stood before completely naked and vulnerable.

I forced her up against the wall nearest to us, not that far from the kitchen, as I shoved her hands above her head. My lips clashed with hers once again, as I pushed my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues danced and wrestled and I had to admit, it was a sweet taste. I pulled away from her mouth once more as my tongue traced down her body licking in-between her breasts. Her skin was soft, smooth and had a faint taste of mangos. She moaned loudly as I sucked roughly on one of her pert nipples. I moved over to the other one doing the same thing before I flicked my tongue down to her belly-button. I released her arms from over her head as both of my hands gripped her thighs throwing her knees over my shoulder as I was face to face with her rose. The aroma was intoxicating, the smell of her arousal, and as I drove my tongue in-between the wanting and waiting lips the taste was just as amazing.

My tongue lapped, twisted and flickered as which each stroke of my wet appendage she would release a sexy moan and her hips would buck. Her hands gripped at my shoulders, shirt, and hair… anything she could grip onto as I sent her crashing into wave after wave. And suddenly, my pants had become too tight for comfort. I let her down off of my shoulders as she stood leaned up against the wall a little dazed, before I hurriedly undid my pants and slipped them down to my ankles. My erection was already sprung through my boxers, as I tried to slip them off too. However, I was abruptly stopped by Frenchie as she slid to her knees, completely taking me in her mouth. My eyes closed in pure pleasure as I felt her suck and lick at my manhood. The feeling was indescribable. I don't know if it was because I hadn't had sex in years, or if it was because I've wanted to have sex with this girl since I met her but right now I was in pure nirvana.

I felt myself on the verge of my own climax, and with fear of that being the end of it all, I pulled away from her, grabbing her and dragging her into the kitchen. In a much needed haste, I knocked things off of the kitchen counter as they all clattered to the floor with a loud clang. Bending her over quickly, I slipped into her womanhood and nearly died. I had never felt this way since I had been with Jazmine. I pumped in and out of her like a wild man as I covered her mouth, shielding her screams and moans. I didn't want to hear them, I didn't want to hear the reality of this moment, that I was actually having violent needy sexy. I just wanted to enjoy it.

It was the heat of the moment, I was sure but as I reached to grab Frenchie hair as I wildly slapped up against her backside all the while thrusting in her, I swear I growled out '_Jazmine_'. I wasn't sure if she caught on to it or not, but if she was faking right now her climax, she was doing a hell of a good job. I soon followed after her, careful enough this time to pull out as I spilled my seed on her back. We both remained as we were for a moment, panting hard and trying to regain our composure. It took Frenchie a second, as she disappeared from the kitchen to where I assumed the bathroom was. I stood there still, sweaty, my pants still around my ankles as she returned back with a towel.

I mumbled out a half-thanks and realized how spent I really was. I've barely gotten in sleep in the weeks that Riley has been gone, and all I've been doing is working out or reading up on shit on the internet trying to fix this situation. My face twisted up in a cold scowl, one that Frenchie must've read as she hesitantly came over to me and rubbed my back.

Somehow or another we had wound up in her bed for the night where round two of forget everything sex took place, and eventually we both blacked out for the night.

**...**

It was like the birds chirped louder than normal or something. The sun shone directly in my eyes as I squinted hard from trying to open them directly. _The blinds in my room weren't like this… Did I collapse in the living room? _My head was throbbing, really hard. _Riley… was he playing music somewhere? _I couldn't see, still blinded by the obnoxious sunlight. I laid there with my eyes closed like Stevie Wonder as I felt around. A bed, okay. So maybe I was in my room and I left the blinds open. I felt around a little bit more and the material spoke otherwise. _I… wasn't home? _I rolled over only to be met with a sleeping body, covered in sheets. All I could see were bits and pieces of blonde hair poking up from their cocoon of sheets. I grimaced as I reached out and prodded the body as a feminine groan sounded and they rolled over flat on their back. I was met with a view of full bare breast and I could've shot myself in the neck.

'Really Huey? Fucking really?' I cursed myself once the initial shock came down. I peeked under the covers. Somehow last night I had gotten fully undress. And somewhere else along the lines, we ended up here in her bed. I sat up for a moment, careful as to not to disturb her, as I covered my face in my hand.

Was it really possible for me to fuck up twice in life like this? I blamed my mother, my father… The abandonment. But I really didn't have time to sit down and go through the list of why I was fucking up, why anything was messed up. I had to get out of here.

I slowly pulled the covers off of me as I swung my legs off of the bed and stood up. Frenchie rolled over and sleepily reached out to me but never woke up. I stared at her sadly. I didn't mean to drag her under my bullshit. I searched around the room for my clothes. No sign of them, which meant I left them in the kitchen.

"Shit…" I cursed quietly as I grabbed an extra throw blanket that wound up on the floor and wrapped it around my midsection. I carefully crept into the hallway and tipped toed down the hall towards the kitchen like a ninja but froze once I heard light humming, and the smell of…. Bacon?

I could hear The Fugees playing in the background as the sound of a skillet lightly drowned in my ears. She had a roommate? That was just my luck. I hoped it wasn't who I thought it was. I gripped onto the blanket tighter as I strolled closer into kitchen.

She had her back to me, her roommate, as she was dancing and loudly singing along with Lauryn Hill as she sang along to 'Ready or Not'. She was currently stirring and flipping bacon and eggs. I peeped a bit more into the kitchen and noticed a pile of clothes pushed neatly into the far left corner. I slipped my way in there and past her, all it would take was for me to scoop up my clothes rush back to the bathroom get dressed and run out of here. That was all.

But just as I reached the clothes…

"Um, well, good morning." The music was paused and I was caught. Great. Black Jesus… what have I done exactly to forsaken you?

I turned around only to be met with the brunette beauty from before. Fuck me.

"A-heh, yeah." I cleared my throat. Here I stood nearly naked in-front of her, after having fucked her friend all night and especially where she stood. And I'm sure she knew it.

"I take it those belong to you..?" She pointed with her spatula at the pile of clothes I was trying to hide behind me and I couldn't help but nod. She smirked with amusement. "Next time… take them with you. Drawers don't belong in the kitchen.." Her eyebrow raised as she went back to her food, as she placed it on a plate. I quickly grabbed my clothes getting ready to make a dash for the bathroom, before she spoke again.

"Next time you guys want to have spontaneous 3AM kitchen sex… Don't make a mess." She chuckled after that and I inwardly groaned as I headed towards the bathroom. I sloppily got dressed in a rush. Why had I done that? Why did I have sex with that girl? I stared at myself in the mirror, before turning on the sink and splashing cold water into my face. I wiped the excess off with the shirt I had on before leaving out the bathroom. Music was playing again as I noticed the brunette buzzing around the living room. She sure ate fast. I wanted to talk to her some more, get to know her. But given the current situation, I don't think that I could. What could I say, 'Oh hey. I know I just banged your friend but… how you doin'?' I snorted. Yeah, if only.

I walked down the hallway, and past the living room and headed to the door. Just as I touched the knob, her voice broke through the music.

"Oh? Leaving so soon? I made you breakfast." I turned to stare at her. Confused, for one. That wasn't normal. Wouldn't she be happy to have me leave? I sure as hell was ready to get out of there. Especially before Miss Southern Bell awoke.

"Yeah, see… let me tell you where that's a bad idea." I said turning to face her, which I shouldn't have. Her toned legs were exposed through a pair of yoga shorts and she had on a sports bra. Her mocha skin was so smooth I could almost drink her up. My eyes roamed upwards and fell on her full pouty lips and almond shaped hazel eyes. I felt weak in the knees. I had to leave. "… I, uh… got to go."

I jetted out of the door and headed to my car as I sped out of DC and back towards my apartment. My mind was all over the place as I raced to my destination. I was pretty sure I ran at least 4 red lights. Whatever. It was vital that I got home.

A good 45 minutes later, thanks to DC traffic I pulled up to my apartment building as I parked and literally ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I figured the cardio would clear my head a little. As I reached my floor and close to my door, I was met with the last person I wanted to see right now.

"MY NIGGA, WASSUP." The anger in his was voice imminent. He spun around to strike me, hard I might add, but I blocked easily.

"I'm not in the mood… Caesar, really." I said as I pushed him away and went to unlock my door, once I entered he followed behind me. His fury obviously not over.

"I have been calling you for the past 3 WEEKS. Where the fuck have you been?!" It was almost hilarious to hear him talk like this. But nothing about anything right now was funny. I went into my kitchen and opened my cabinet, grabbing a bottle of unopened sake given to me by my sensei, Master Inoue gave to me after a tournament once. It had been aged 40 years, he told me, and aged to perfection and he was saving it for one of his favorite and most determined students. I just so happened to be that. I grabbed a wine glassed and popped the wax seal on the black bottle as I filled the glass to the brim. The aroma of the strong wine hit my nostrils, as Caesar continued to rant in the background. I took a large gulp of the wine and leaned against my countertop as I closed my eyes. Caesar just continued to rant on, and on, and on…

"You not even listening! Shit Huey. Somebody was fucking concerned about you, and god forbid some-fucking-body is and-"

"Caese… I'm sorry." He shut up and stared at me. I opened my eyes and stared back at him and suddenly we burst into laughter. A sudden relief washed over me. Almost as if I had been holding in a big breathe of air.

"This has been hell…" I said once our laughing ceased. Caesar came over and patted me on the back.

"I've noticed. You look like hell. When's the last time you shaved?" He inhaled as well and covered his nose for emphasis. "OR even showered. Nigga you smell like whooty!"

I shot him a death glare. Whooty was a term invented simply by niggas, basically the meaning was a white phat ass. Oh, the irony.

"I mean… if I smell like that, it was because I did..." I stopped and drank the rest of the sake, the rice wine burning my chest as it went down.

"WHAT? NIGGA GOT SOME WHITE CHEEKS." Caesar burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter and I almost wanted to kick him in the throat.

"Mr. Malcom X himself stepped over the line into white oppressive territory. Bahahahaha! Nigga, I can't believe this. I can't. Nah, b. Nah."

I took my phone out of my pocket and slid it across the counter in his direction. He grabbed it and looked in my text messages and instantly his face lit.

"My boooooyyy. Yeeeeeah son!" He put his hand out for me to dap him up but I rolled my eyes as I poured myself another glass. "You finally got you some nigga! And you over here moping and shit.. If Riley was here…"

And shit hits the fan. Silence fell upon both of us. And suddenly an uncontrollable anger fell over me. I smashed the bottle of sake up against the cabinet door closest to me as I angrily threw a hand over my eyes. My brother, my blood, was rotting in some fucking terrible institution meant for criminals. And he wasn't one. Not by a long shot.

"Look man… I know you've been doing everything possible to try and get Riley out but I think we need to take the lawyer route." Caesar finally spoke. I heard him rustle around in his forever loose pants as he pulled something out. "This is the card of the best lawyer in Maryland. Of the East Coast exactly. And he's black."

I moved the hand from my face as I stared at the card that was placed on my kitchen counter. I plucked it up and read the name.

**_'Thomas DuBois'_**

And the color completely drained from my face.

**...**

_"Riley Freeman!"_

I walked my shackled feet the best way I could to the common area, as I sat down in the seat assigned to me. Visitor hours. Caesar usually came by a lot, my old art teacher too but only because a nigga kept in touch. But Huey… his ass had yet to show up. And I had been in here nearly a month. Or I don't even know how long! A nigga can easily lose count here.

I sat there in the small ass stool they gave us to sit in, staring over through the plexi-glass that separated me from whom ever decided to visit. On my left was some nigga that got time in jail for sticking up an old lady in a convenient store and accidentally shooting her and his ghetto ass girlfriend. They were speaking loudly in Spanish and I almost wanted to start a fight with him just so I didn't have to hear it no more but then, in walked my visitor. And what a visitor it was.

"Man… what the fuck are you doin' here?" I cursed once I picked up the phone and they had too.

"Riley, please, I love you. I've been doing everything I can to get you out!" This bitch. She had been here time and time again after I had gotten arrested and put here. And her pleading was always the same. She loved me. I didn't even know this bitch! Didn't even fuck her, and here she loves me.

I sucked my teeth loudly and rolled my eyes. What could she possibly know about love? In-fact, if she loved me so much like she claimed, I would be out of here by now. She looks like she has some money.

"Cindy, I told your ass to stop fucking showing up here..." I hissed through the phone so the guard wouldn't hear me getting rowdy.

She bit her lip, hard as she spoke into the phone again, "Riley… I won't leave your side. Damn can't you appreciate a ride or die bitch!" Eyes averted in our direction and I sighed.

"Fine…whatever." Her eyes lit up as she blew a kiss at me through the glass. I didn't stir. We talked, even though I mainly let her do the talking as she told me about some chick she had to put her hands on the other day, before visiting hours were up. She sadly told me she'd come see me again tomorrow and I almost wanted to tell her to save herself the hassle but I thought better of it. She might prove useful.

"Come on, Freeman." The guard spoke as he grabbed me off the stool and led me through the double locking doors back towards the cells. We met up with another guard and they unshackled my feet as they both led me towards my own cell. Tossing me inside, they locked it shut.

"Lockdown's gonna last for another 45 minutes and then its dinner time."

I sighed. This shit was getting tiresome. I hadn't even seen much of the outside since I got here, except for a few glimpses of the sun here and there whenever we walked through a certain hallway and passed a window. It was starting to drive me mad.

My cornrolls had gotten fuzzy a week after I got here, so I took them out, as I walked around looking like a convicted Huey. The thought made me chuckle, but I was still angry at him for not even bothering to check to see if his own blood was still surviving in this shitty ass place.

I laid on my bunk as I looked up at the bunk above me. I had a roommate when I first got here, but he was serving a death sentence from over 45 years ago and they just put him to death a few days ago. The thought still haunted me as I remembered his exact words to me.

"_You either shine in this life or you don't. Either way you die." _

Here I was, probably going to die in this place and I hadn't even done much of anything for myself lately. I just turned 20 and what was I doing prior to that? Shit. Even Huey was making progress for himself. Always with his African revolutionized ideas and shit.

I punched the wall next to me, as I felt tears weld up in my eyes. He was probably going to let me sit here and serve my time as some form of punishment. It seemed like something he would do. Something he felt was justified.

I rolled over and stared at the wall opposite the small cell. There was a plastic mirror, a toilet, a sink and a welded to the floor desk and chair. No window, no TV, no nothing. This was hell, literally.

"Looks like you're in luck, Freeman… You got a new buddy." Mocked the guard as they flung open the cell door and threw in another inmate.

He was Chinese, looked like he had gotten his ass beat a couple of times, but was still a fighter. He eyed me angrily as he rushed over to me.

"Ay man! I ain't into no gay shit!"

"I don't want to fuck you. I need your help. I gotta move some shit around here, and you look trustworthy enough to do it."

Man, what the fuck else could go wrong?

* * *

_Dun.. dun...duuuuun. _

_Well, what's in store for Huey? And why yes, he does have a vagina problem?  
And Riley? What in the world is he in for._

_Will Piccolo be able to train Gohan in time?_

FIND OUT ON THE NEXT DRAGON BALL Z.

_- IX_


End file.
